dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beast
The Beast The troubled ghost of a cannibal with a meat cleaver that Linda encounters in Room 105. Background The Beast was once a mortal being whose name has been lost to time, but when he was alive, he had only one true passion: devouring human flesh. He was quite particular to the meat of young maidens. Before devouring his victims, he would always have a little fun breaking them before he feasted. To him, the most pleasing experience is when his food has lost all hope; therefore, more tender in his mind. Included in his method, he'd have one of his victims watch as the other one was eaten by him while she's still alive. One time he was careless enough to have one victim escape his clutches, after which the townspeople captured him and sentenced to death for his crimes. He was sentenced to an unspeakable punishment: using his own method on him. He was forced to eat his own flesh, which to everyone's surprise, he enjoyed. Appearance The Beast appears to be a fat, tall and muscular male. He has black eyes and hair and dirty from blood outfit. He's holding chopping knife in right hand. Beast is barefoot and walks very slowly. Strategy Before The Beast comes out, the player has to find all of his body parts scattered randomly across the realm. There isn't much of an efficient way to get to all of them, but a good way is just to check each and every room. The blue vignette will appear on screen once close enough to one. The player won't be able to clearly see them, so pulling up the camera or the phone will reveal the hidden body part. Multiple body parts cannot be presented at the level at the same time. The player has to take a picture of one and then search the other locations to find the next. After finding every body part, a red-ish and bloody smoke cloud will appear in the air; leading the player to the house with the dismembered human remains (if the player hasn't already been there). There, the player will witness The Beast cutting what can be assumed is his unlucky victim with his cleaver. Taking his picture will trigger the boss fight. Getting as much space as possible is the best bet so once he is aggravated, head outside and get ready to kite. After shooting three pictures of him, he will surround himself with a red mist. This makes him more resistant to damage, thus to Linda's picture taking. In this state, The Beast becomes much more aggressive. He will sprint towards the player and tackle them or he'll dash at them and frantically slash his meat cleaver. In any instance, try to dodge as best as possible. It's hard to outrun him when he sprints so try to use the advantages of the environment. Distance is the player's best friend in this scenario, so the SLR will be of great use against this ghost. Once banished, the player will be automatically returned to the Main Hall of the Mirror Realm. . Category:Ghosts Category:KOTD Ghosts Category:Hostile